


Art: Thanksgiving At Bobby's

by dodger_sister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: +bonus art by my nephew, Art, Gen, Holidays, Icons, Pie, Thanksgiving, Wee!chesters, Weechesters, fic art, he was 4 at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: Fic Art for Thanksgiving at Bobby's.Story Summary: It’s Thanksgiving at Bobby’s house and there are pretend FBI badges, vegetarians, church clothes and turkey drawings. Also, there is family and brothers and, yes, pie.
Kudos: 2





	Art: Thanksgiving At Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyAahz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAahz/gifts).



> Art done in 2010, along with the story. The story can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630917).  
> Icons created by me. FBI badges created by me (and the Wee!Dean in my head).  
> Turkey created by my nephew, Mightyaahz, when he was 4. The Turkey & Dinosaur in Lava were also created by him - see notes at the end of the post for *that* story! I'm marking this as a gift for him, even though he's technically a co-creator, because he won't be allowing co-creator invites until he is 18.

Wee!Dean (Ridge Canipe version)

Wee!Sammy (Alex Ferris version)

Thanksgiving Pie!

  
  


“Let’s play BI, kay, Dean?”

“We don’t have badges.”

“But,” and Sam’s lower lip stuck out in a pout and his eyes went wide, “I want to play BI.”

Dean sighed. “Fine, I need paper and a pen.”

“Kay,” Sam said and hopped off the couch.

  
  


“I made it for you, Dean. It’s a turkey. Mrs. Janney from church school taught us how to make it.”

Dean looked at the drawing. It wasn’t half bad, for a baby’s picture. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“If I had crayons, it’d be better.”

“Naw,” Dean said and kissed the top of his brother’s head. “It’s perfect, Sam. I love it.”

  
  


A turkey and a dinosaur in lava, drawn by my then 4yo nephew, for my "friends on the computer".

**Author's Note:**

> The Turkey & Dinosaur in Lava was drawn by my nephew when he was 4. I asked him to draw a turkey for my "friends on the computer", aka do Wee!Sammy's art for me. He did, but then he kept drawing. And then there was some scribbling. I asked him what he was doing - I really just needed a simple hand turkey and his 4yo hand was the perfect size. He made me wait until he was done and then he showed me. "See, I also drew a dinosaur, for your computer friends." I asked what the scribbles were all across the turkey and dinosaur and he said, "Lava," as if I was silly for having to ask what a turkey and dinosaur might possibly be standing in besides lava. He showed it to everyone at our holiday party and only my Uncle Dave (his great-uncle) was like, "It's clearly lava, what don't you people understand?!" I regret now cropping the dinosaur out of the picture for the story, instead of just adding Sammy drawing a dinosaur in lava for Dean as well. Anyways, I'm a proud auntie - he's an incredibly creative kid, as you can see. You can read a few of his fics, from when he was quite little, here on AO3 under the name MightyAahz. This was all in 2010, of course. He's much older now, but still just as awesome.


End file.
